All Fall Down
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: Friday was passing into a wonderful evening... five federal employees were sitting in a corner booth near the back of Georgetown Station.
1. All Fall Down

Title: All Fall Down

Authors: ScullyAsTrinity, ScarletMithuriel, danibanani...

Spoilers: Somebody's Going To Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail

Rating: PG-13 for the first chapter then hardcore R.

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: Friday was passing into a wonderful evening... five federal employees were sitting in a corner booth near the back of Georgetown Station. (With ScarlettMithuriel and danibanani!)

Thanks. All of my love goes out to Karen and Dani, two spectacular writers who I can't possibly get enough of. Forgive the brief intro, we wanted to go STRAIGHT to the smut. ;-)

---

Friday was passing into a wonderful evening. Big Block of Cheese Day was officially over, and things were oddly peaceful. The cartographers had silenced, and the sea turtles were swimming off somewhere in the Arctic, and five federal employees were sitting in a corner booth near the back of Georgetown Station, where the light fell in asymmetrical rays, casting different hues of their drinks and their surrounding furniture on the table and window.

Josh peered into the depths of Donna's glass, wondered for a moment what the vodka tasted like on her finger, swigged his beer. It went down his throat the way the scotch went down Toby's. Josh made eye contact with Donna for a moment; she quickly reached up and took a gulp of Josh's Budweiser. She winked, she smiled, she drank her vodka.

"You know, Sam's the man." Donna stated, matter of factly, snapping Sam out of his reverie and bringing him back into the present. He smiled, partly out of thanks, partly out of guilt. Donna knew it would take him awhile to work through what he had been put through in the past week. His father proved to be cheating on his mother and a man who he had been wholeheartedly sure had been falsely accused, was nothing more than a traitor. It had caused him to begin to question several things in his life.

Josh smiled at him, and back at Donna, silently thanking her for bringing same back out of the haze. "That Stephie, she's something isn't she?" Josh quipped, sneaking a peek at Donna as he took a small swig of his beer. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"You're just bitter because she didn't succumb to your "boyish charm" as you so vehemently call it." Donna threw back at him, throwing back a good amount of liquor and upon swallowing, smiled smugly at her boss. "She did however, speak the world of Sam. Thinks you're really something."

"I am, aren't I?" Sam joked pleasantly, making Donna laugh and place her hand atop his on the table. She brushed her fingers back and forth for a moment, then picked up her glass again and sipped.

Toby emerged from the masses of people, placed three drinks down on the table, along with the two beers which he was holding precariously between his forearms. He looked slightly pleased with himself, and let out a relieved sigh when all the glass was safely on the table.

"Ever the gentleman." CJ said, appearing behind him, making him jump. The look in her eyes was smoldering for a moment, then she moved aside to let the woman behind her through. "Look who I found."

Ainsley Hayes, hair mussed, color high in her cheeks, stepped out from behind the press secretary and gave a small wave. Sam, who hadn't been really paying attention, perked up, his eyes sparkling. "Ainsley, hi. Have a seat." He motioned to the spot beside her, where CJ had been seated.

Quickly, she sat down, feeling uncomfortable for just a moment, then swigged her Long Island iced tea. Her smile was radiant when she looked over at him. "I know." She raised the glass. "Girly drink." Shucked her coat, smiled again. Sam, who was now encompassed by her, grinned back and chugged the remnants of his beer. He forgot about his father, forgot how upset he had been earlier in the day.

CJ leaned away from her conversation with Toby briefly to whisper in Sam's ear. "You owe me." But she pulled back as quickly as she had moved in. Raising a brow at Josh and Donna, who were seated closer than they had been moments before, she tossed back the rest of her drink and grabbed Toby's arm. She wanted another drink. "Something hard." CJ made one last look over at Josh and Donna and disappeared with Toby into the crowd. They talked as they sauntered away, CJ in much closer than necessary to speak with her colleague.

The four others sat there and watched their co-workers disappear, thinking nothing particular of it, and turning back to their conversation.


	2. Toby & CJ

Author: **danibanani**

She loved bars. She smell, the sweat, the dark. It was bravery. It was chance. It was fun. She grabbed Toby's arm. "Come on, buy me another drink." He stood, half automatically, half obediently and followed. Once the two penetrated the crowd and were no longer visible from the table, she jerked him to the right, away from the bar.

"CJ, the bar is that way..."

"I know." She kept walking, purposefully, toward the back wall. Toby was lost, confused, and slightly turned on. He liked it when his women took control, tugged him, pulled him, took the power away. He was so powerful, uptight, intimidating. He liked it the other way around. The reached the wall, and there was a small handicapped bathroom. She opened the door, tugged him in, and locked the door behind them, neglecting the light.

"CJ..." He was shocked, out of breath, the stink of the bathroom, the moist dirt, the dripping assaulting his senses.

"Shut up." She was pulling at his tie, struggling with his shirt, buttons yielding to her demands, him yielding to her demands. He just stood there. She smelled like cheap alcohol, and faded perfume, she fit in the stink of the room, and Toby, who was not much for cheap sex, for hot sex, for dirty bathroom loveless sex, became swept up in her.

Hands prying at her waist, pulling off the jacket, fumbling with buttons, grasping, pulling, moving.

It was then he leaned up, grabbed her by the open collar, yanked on her, needing to close the gap between them, needing to taste her. Their mouths collided with such force that he could taste the blood leaking from his lip, her mouth opened without hesitation and all at once they were exploring, prying, plunging. Their hands still fumbled with belts and buttons, clasps and fabric. Rustling, tearing, moaning.

"CJ..." He needed to see her, to hear her, to prove to himself that this wasn't a dream, or an impostor. Something in him wanted to see the desire in her eyes, the pout of her lips, the curve of her hips. "CJ, the light." He pulled a hand from her and began groping on the wall. She quickly grabbed it and put it on her breast, now bare. It was soft, and slightly squishy, just big enough. He moaned and immediately stepped out of the pants now sitting at his ankles. She

followed suit, and soon he had her back against the wall, legs wrapped around his back, fingers in his hair.

She was so tall, he was eye level with her neck, nipping at the impression there, her collarbone, her shoulder anything he could bite, suck, or moan into. The smell of sweat, flesh and alcohol enticed him, he thrust into her, feeling her press back against him. She was so bony. Her hips were hurting him, her ankles too, in his back. He

didn't care. Hands cupped under her, she bounced slightly, her hair fell over him like a veil.

He liked the idea that she blinded him.

It didn't take her long to scream his name, to tear his flesh with her fingers and kick her heals into his back as if he were a race horse. He didn't stop. Couldn't, really. He had to ride it out, to feel the release. So much tension in his life, so much pain and stress now all balled up in the core of him waiting to be shot out into her. He wasn't sure she could take it, but he knew he couldn't, wouldn't. And so a few minutes later, with her clinging to him, but much less

vivacious then before, Toby let out a grunt, and felt it all seep out, slowly, dripping almost. He let her slide, gently, let her down. He needed to sit. To rest. To turn on the light.

The damp room was suddenly embarrassing, stupid. It was so childish and careless. They were in public. They were with friends. He leaned his head against the wall, trying desperately to catch his breath, his composure, his guilt. Lock it all up inside him, become ready for the table and the laughter and the gentle teasing she would continue (or would she?), the sparkle in her eye again.

The light came on.

She was so tall, each muscle toned as she bent to pick up underwear, bra and blouse from the dirty floor. She dressed slowly, replacing shoes, straightening her skirt, running long fingers through her hair. The room was a mess. Concrete floors, toilet paper everywhere. He couldn't' believe what just happened. Toby was dressed, straightened and almost sober when he finally spoke, "CJ, I--" She turned to him, tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed, her clothes crinkled and soiled from the dirt on the floor.

"I ruined it, didn't I? With this--" she waved her arms around in the bathroom. "I dont' know. I was being coy, and sexy and I just thought.... I was drunk." He nodded, said nothing for a moment. Her eyes were pleading.

"Me too. Let's go. Get another drink, have a nice night. We'll talk tomorrow." She nodded, swiping at her eyes.

"You don't hate me, Toby? Think I--I don't do this all the time--I'm not a slut. You don't think that I'm..." The Catholic girl in her was peeking out. He had never seen it before.

"God, no, CJ. I wouldn't, not with any-- I really admire you." She understood. Together they slipped out of the restroom and to the bar. It was only another minute before they rejoined the group, smiling laughing, joking. Maybe it was luck, but no one ever asked what took so long.


	3. Josh & Donna

A/N: Yay! It's my chapter! Josh/Donna lovin' all the way. There was supposed to be a chapter in between CJ and Toby, but I figured, they took a cab, they all went home… have some smut.

HAPPY FESTIVUS!!!

---

"You're not strong enough for just one night." She said as he kissed up her neck, as she tried in in vain to push him away. The patch of skin he had kissed cooled, his saliva sticking to her skin, making her want more. It was odd, as his fingers slipped over the skin of her body.

Desperately, she pushed herself into his touch, urging him on.

And yet, she still said, "You're not strong enough for one night." He was over her, looking down upon her, his face flushed, his hair tousled.

"Josh, we have to stop this now, this isn't what you want. You're drunk and I know you won't like this in the morning, you'll say it's my fault." A tear, an unwanted tear slipped down her cheek, and she gasped because it was difficult to cry and speak at the same time. She felt weak, being reduced to tears over such a simple thing. She used to be able to fuck, fuck without feeling.

She used to pretend that the mingling of two bodies meant nothing, but it meant the world to her. It made her feel as if she was truly cared for, as if she wasn't someone's pawn in the move to adavancement.

But then, underneath her boss, underneath the Deputy Cheif of Staff, something felt different. She wanted to pretend that she wasn't fickle enough to believe it was love, but the way he looked at her... the way he looked at her...

He looked as if he was going to scream at her, but he wasn't. He was just looking, so intensely. His eye burned into hers, but she did not cave, She needed proof that this wasn't some random act of his sort.

"Tell me that's not what you think." And he was angry, his brow knitted. So angry at being reduced to that sort of person. He stared at her for a moment with a look of hatred and disappointement. He could stand it no more and rolled off of her, made contact with the floor and stood up. Searched for his shirt.

Ashamed, for a moment, she tried to hide her tear stained face into her shoulder, but decided against it. She thought that this would be easier, that love could have some semblance of normalcy, but again, she was wrong.

"None of this was a good idea, I'm really sorry I came and if we can just forget that this ever happened..." He trailed off, haphazardly buttoning up his rumpled shirt.

"You know, this isn't about us being co-workers, and this isn't about us being friends or working for the President it's about..."

She was silent and it urged him on.

"This about me thinking that I loved you." He searched her floor for his tie.

"You think you love me? You think? How can you think that you love me? How can you even say that?" And now she was mad, clutching the sheet to her body as if she was exposed to him.

"YES! I think I love you! I don't... Donna... I've never. It's never been like this. It's never been this longing. It's never been this much wanting without contact. I have never, never, needed someone like I need you. I need you in any way possible and that's just... it's not normal."

"Normal? You're not normal Josh, you're the third most powerful person in the country. You're not normal. And me, I'm just here Josh, I'm convienient. I'm around. At arms length and I don't want you thinking that you can reach out and have me whenever you feel like you need it because I need you."

"I don't know why you'd ever think it was like that, why I was like that. In my head, in my head Donna... in my head I'm here with you every night and it makes me think that well... Fuck! It makes me think that something's wrong because men my age, men who are in love... I don't know, they don't think like this. They don't feel like they have a sixth grade crush and... and want to make love to you every day for the rest of their life not even knowing what it feels like... at... Jesus... all at the same time. It's not normal. Nothing is normal between us, and that's got to count for something."

She stared.

"And now, if I said I loved you, if I said I was in love with you... it would be so, so... I don't know cliche. Because it's only after I've..." He hung his head. "It's only after I've fucking kissed you, and tasted your skin that I have the courage, that I have the balls to say it." His hands were shaking as he made an attempt to fix his tie correctly. "So I just won't say it." He said, whispering. "And we can forget that this ever happened so that you won't leave and things won't be strained because I'll live with you in any way I can."

He fumbled with the silk, pulling it throught the loop, screwing up and trying again. "I sound like such an asshole." He mumbled, finally getting the knot right, and looking around for the blazer that she stripped him of on the way into her bedroom. "Fuck this."

"How would you even know?" She asked, her voice sounding small and insignificant.

He spoke as he continued to search. He spoke as if he knew exactly what to say. "I'd know from being able to spend seventy hours straight with you and hoping for the seventy-first. I'd know from being able to say that you're beautiful without your make up and by saying that... that I don't think any less of you when you need a hug from me and or Sam or Toby to make you feel better. I'd know... I'd know from being able to say that your David Hasselhoff infatuation is endearing and not threatening... I'd know... by the fact that a fight like this won't end out friendship." And with that he located his blazer.

For a moment, he stood, severely unsure, feeling like he was seventeen again, getting ready to leave a girl's room.

"Donna... after all that, if you want me to-"

"Josh, please don' t leave." She whispered, tears tracking down her cheeks, desperately fast. She smiled. "This is way too melodramatic but please, please, just don't leave."

He dropped his blazer back onto the floor, and the fight that had just occured disappated. He moved to the bed and sat on it, brought his lips up to her forehead in a chaste kiss. As he did so, Donna slipped her finger through the loop in his tie and pulled it from around his neck. Josh met her eyes for a moment in a questioning glance that was followed by a smirk.

"If I do this will you still respect me in the morning?" He joked, waggling his eyebrows. Donna went to punch him the shoulder but he moved out of the way and she fell halfway. He pulled her down the other half and captured her lips with his own.

And she began to sweat, as she raked her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His hand grasped her neck, her upper arms, her wrists, as he pulled her impossibly closer to his body. He lost his shirt in the midst of the tossing, as did she.

Their pants followed sometime later, both of them only bothering to pause for a moment to rid the other of the offending garment. He smiled, and kissed the curve of her stomach, and continued down her body until she found herself gasping and writhing, hoping he would stop, but urging him on. She found herself lethargic and could only manage a weak and sated smile as he crawled back up her body to place a kiss on her lips. She tasted herself on his tongue and was reinvigorated.

Spurred on, her nails raked brazen trails down his back and he groaned, burrying his face in her neck for a moment. Josh placed a kiss there, elicited a moan from her and found her lips once more.

And suddenly she found herself surrounding him and gasped in surprise, and cried out just a bit. Just enough to make him look up to see her eyes closed, a look of pain or ecstacy on her face. Josh brought one hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently.

"Donna?" He whispered. "You okay?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Donna nodded, and bucked underneath him a bit.

He moved then, slowly, feeling her, raining kisses on her brow. He tensed, as did she, but all the tension was let out on a sated sigh, and he fell down on the bed beside her, one of his hands twined with hers. Lifting his hand up to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand, and dropped it onto his chest.

He chuckled to himself, lost in thought.

"What?" She asked, turning on her side to look at him, not bothering to cover herself.

"I was just thinking. That was the easy part."


	4. Sam & Ainsley

This chapter by ScarletMithuriel. She's amazing. I highly recommend her other fics, really… go read them… LIKE NOW!!!

He looked at her and saw only beauty and knowledge. If he could think, he would probably say that she was his very own Athena. He would compile analogies upon similes upon metaphors that explained, in twenty-cent words, why she was like Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom. When he looked at her, he couldn't form a sentence.

He didn't like to be cliche. It made him anxious, the thought that he could be shoehorned along with millions of other men for simply saying something that was said too many times without a lot of truth. He watched her, silently, out of the corner of his eye, and marveled at the sight of her pale, slender fingers wrapped around her drink glass. He watched at how animated she became when she spoke, how her cheeks flushed when she smiled, and how her platinum hair shone in the light when it was done. This was not the Ainsley he knew. She was personal, now, unprofessional, and social. She was the Ainsley he didn't know but wanted to know.

Feeling adventurous, he asked her if she'd like a ride home. She nodded and he took her hand in hers and they started to walk towards the parking lot. She had to admit it was strange that their holding hands felt so natural. Ainsley was different. She was blunt. As dancing around the bush type of people they were, she was not. She proved it by grabbing his lapels and pulling him in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"The White House is full of bush-dancers. That's all you ever do, beat around the bush. I'm surprised you've gotten laws passed." To silence her, he gave her a kiss and he firmly pushed past her closed lips with her tongue.

He drove at a sporadic speed, with some tension. She noted how hard his hands grasped at the steering wheel, how stern his face was, and she smiled. He stopped by an apartment building, which she vaguely recognized as her own.

She took his hand and led him inside, all the while enjoying the feeling of his heated breath on her cheek. Once he crossed the threshold, his urges took over, and he pushed her firmly against the door she had just closed. As her fingers nervously fumbled to lock it, he was shakily unbuttoning her suit. Once the door had been locked, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a rough kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and as he did so, he not only divested her of her suit, but she managed to take off his tie and jacket.

He began to kiss down her neck, and all she could focus on was the feeling of his tongue and his teeth. Feeling a ltitle aggravated, she tugged at the shirt roughly and the buttons flew off in different directions. He shrugged off the shirt and said raspily, "You might have to pay for that."

"You know me," she said, softly, as he dropped to his knees and kissed up her thigh. "I'm a rough Republican." He murmured something before he disposed of the last barrier between him and her bare flesh.

He moved slowly, applying gentle kisses up her thigh until she could feel his breath against her. "Are we really going to..." A gasp unexpectedly interjected into her sentence as he began to skilfully apply pressure to her center with his tongue. Her fingers wound themselves in his espresso locks, enjoying the feel of them between her fingers. She tugged on his hair and roughly kissed him.

She undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down. He pushed into her and she groaned softly, her body adjusting to fit him. He then began to move, gently grinding against her. Once her breathing sped up and urged him on, he moved faster and faster until they were both satiated. "Did we really do that?" she asked.

"We did. And a hell of a job too." She reached for his hand and led him to her sofa. She reveled in the feeling of them, smiling lazily, as a pang of tiredness hit her, and noted from the soft, constant noises in her ear, that he was asleep. Snuggling against him, she pulled the afghan, usually draped decoratively over the top of the sofa, on top of them.


	5. Epilogue

Three sets of bodies sat next to each other as the sun began to peek out above the Capitol.

One couple watched it rise.

Another pulled down the blinds and continued arguing.

The last couple sat with CNN, sipping too-hot cups of coffee, grinning like maniacs.

All six people had to be in the White House at ten o'clock, but only one couple made a move to dress, hastily. He never should have gone back to her apartment in the first place. They always ended up in an argument over something, it never changed. It never changed, but he wanted it to. It seemed she was stuck in stalemate.

The third duo had forgotten both CNN and their coffee and ended up necking on the couch, eventually rolling off onto the floor where he promptly whacked his head on the coffee table. She nursed the bump as she laid kisses slowly down his neck.

As the sun continued to peek over the bustling political city, Sam and Ainsley watched, not needing to speak, nor wanting to. Sam pulled the blanket tighter around them, he being too comfortable to leave the cocoon of Ainsley's warm body to switch on the heat.

Donna laughed as Josh pouted and held the back of his head, mumbling about being accident prone.

CJ gave Toby a weary look as she pulled her scarf tightly around her neck. She held her apartment door open for him, as a signal that they were leaving, and then locked the door behind her.

Josh drove Donna to her apartment to get changed, and Sam did the same with Ainsley. Everyone was at the White House on time, and everything seemed to be the same.

No one questioned the stupid grin on Josh's face or when he gave Sam a smirk and a high five. No one noticed that Toby's mood was a bit better, and no one saw the bite marks on CJ's neck. Nobody saw Ainsley blush when Sam brought her a salad.

Donna still didn't bring Josh coffee, but that was okay, he smiled anyway.

The End 


End file.
